Ice Cream
by order.golden.beak
Summary: She immediately did a double take. She groaned when she saw that the container clearly read, “Give in to Mint.”


_Ice Cream_

Katara had been having dreams lately…

She would wake up sweating and panting. Her hand would move to her abdomen to make sure that her shirt was still on- contrary to what would be the case in her dream.

They had been dating for three years now. And they were both hormonal seventeen year olds. It was all right to start thinking about these things. Subconsciously at least. …Right?

And while everyone may have their different opinion, the accidental flow of thoughts that crossed her mind as she slept had a profound impact on Katara. She couldn't go _anywhere _without remembering the feeling of his soft fingers playing over her stomach and…

She groaned.

"You okay?"

She instantly smiled upon hearing his voice. Smooth and deep. She supposed it was like a calm ocean; and it always gave her goosebumps. Of course it hadn't all been like that…

"I'm fine," she lied.

"If you're sure…" he said suspiciously.

She and Aang were at their local department store picking up various things that Katara's father had instructed them to buy. They were currently getting apples in the produce section.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and kissed her cheek. She felt the back of her neck getting sweaty. Her head spun.

"Alright, now we have to get some cough drops since Sokka used them all on his bloody nose," Aang dragged her along towards the other side of the store.

"Only person I know to shove cough drops up his nose to stop the blood flow," Katara muttered.

Aang chuckled and continued walking. They were getting close to the clothes aisle. Katara looked at the signs. _Mens, Womens, Juniors, Misses…_

And then there _it _was. The giant cardboard poster- her little piece of hell.

_Intimates. _

With a picture of a revealing silk top in a light blue color. That color had always looked best on her. Her face flushed an awful red and her heart race sped up.

She swallowed thickly, thanking the spirits that they were past that horrible, horrible aisle.

His hand moved to her waist and pulled her closer. She whimpered under his touch. The same touch in those dreams.

Katara focused on her feet. Feet. Nothing sensual about those. Just little things on the end of her legs. With tiny little toes. Just feet…

The same feet he would rub when she was sick. The same feet that she placed in the shoes that made her tall enough to reach his lips for the first time. The same feet she was standing on when he told her he loved her.

Yeah, just those feet.

She sighed. There would be no escaping this.

They were passing the magazines now. Stupid, meaningless magazines about celebrities and bogus information. And… and… _fifty moves to make him crazy_?

Was some omnipotent being trying to make her insane? Was it karma? What terrible thing had she done to deserve this? Why was she continually being haunted by these dreams?

These terrible, awful, wonderful, amazing dreams.

His hand moved lower to her hip. She jumped.

Aang's eyebrows knitted together. "What's wrong, Katara?" he asked. "You've been acting a little… excited all day," he whispered.

Fainting. That's all she could think. _All day! All day! _Why had he said "all day"? And in that tone of voice. Just like he had said in her dream.

_"I've wanted to kiss you," he whispered roughly, panting into her neck. He sucked the soft skin closest to him. "Wanted to-" _

_She gripped his face in her hands before she could continue and brought his lips back to hers. Tongues, lips, hands. Nothing was going through her mind. Nothing- only Aang._

_They broke apart, gasping for breath. _

"_Wanted to kiss you all day," he whispered. He kissed her softly this time, gently pushing her back on the bed. "All day."_

_She looked back at him, lust glazing over her eyes. "Aang?"_

_"Give in to me," he murmured. "Give in to me."_

She placed a hand on her head. "I just have a lot on my mind." The words flowed out of her mouth slowly and painfully.

"Alright, well when we're done shopping we can go home and take a nap, okay?" Aang proposed.

Katara nodded, although the idea of a "nap" only stimulated her thought process. Which, of courses, was already way out of control.

"And the last thing on our list is ice cream," he announced.

They walked throught the frozen section, Katara looking at all of the labels. Surely ice cream could ease her mind.

_Cherry Garcia, Vanilla, Oreo Delight, Chocolate Chip Chunk, Give In To Me, Strawber-_

Wait.

_Give In To Me?_

She immediately did a double take. She groaned when she saw that the container clearly read, "Give in to Mint."

Yes, the universe was definitely trying to drive her nuts.

It was gonna be a long day.

0.o

**Wow, that sucked. And it was really late. But, oh wells… that was my prompt for Ice Cream. Obviously AU, blah blah. And I don't own anything. Not even my sanity. Oh, and a little explanation. I saw all those things that I mentioned at a local store, so that was kinda my inspiration. Drop me a line anyways. Thanks! Over and out.**


End file.
